


Raining In The Ruins

by a_halcyon_set_free



Series: Desperation In Sornieth [2]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Adorable, Awkward First Times, Cute Ending, Desperation, Embarrassment, Emergency Bathroom Break, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Omorashi, Shipping If You Squint, Urination, Watersports, adorable moments, dragon - Freeform, female desperation, female urination, peeing, public urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_halcyon_set_free/pseuds/a_halcyon_set_free
Summary: While exploring some ruins in the Starwood Strand, the curious Wildclaw explorer Sparkle finds herself desperate to pee after getting too absorbed in her task. However, despite being used to relieving herself in the wild, she is reluctant to do so this time, worried that she will be damaging the sacred surroundings. Little did she know that another dragon much smaller than her but with an equally full bladder is much closer to her than she thinks... and she's much, much less worried about where - or what she considers her toilet.Can be read as either friendship or budding romance.(This is a fic focusing heavily onomorashi/watersports, which are fetishes related to urine.Please do not read if this subject matter is not to your liking.)
Relationships: Melon/Sparkle - OC
Series: Desperation In Sornieth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Raining In The Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back, your local omo/watersports writer. I explored writing two characters this time, with a little bit more headcanon. The nature of the relationship of these two are flexible for now, although I personally think of them as lovers and they'll be portrayed as such in the future if I do decide to reuse them. 
> 
> If you're into this fetish like me, do proceed and I hope you enjoy it, but if you are already finding this prospect disgusting, this is your last chance to turn back.

The cyan dragon panted, her sweat-drenched scales gleaming in the sunlight. The thin canopy of the colorful trees above did nothing to reduce the blistering heat of the sun, and despite Sparkle's enthusiasm for exploring, she found herself slowly being drained of her energy. 

She had been on the move for at least a few hours since she first woke up, and by now she had taken her last swig from the canteen she carried with her. She looked down at the parchment she was carrying, gave her surroundings one last scan, before sighing and scratching out a location marked with green ink. The Wildclaw was on a personal mission to search for a place marked on the map that was supposedly the site of an ancient magic school, but she had little success so far.

At this point, Sparkle was only hoping to stumble upon a river or lake, any body of water clean enough for her to drink from. She was low on water supply and was out of options. She didn't really like the idea of stopping her quest so early, but the weather might leave her with no choice. Unfortunately, she simply wasn't a Fire dragon, and she couldn't stay too long in this heat, let alone without water. She was only glad that she hadn't wore any particular gear when she went on this journey. 

Luckily for her, salvation laid just ahead in the form of a small waterfall, flowing gently into a purplish river. When Sparkle heard the sound of water, her ears perked up immediately and she sped up, eventually finding herself just beside the stream. She wasn't put off by the strange color at all - it was the Arcane domain, after all, and sights like this were common to her. The explorer took long drinks from the clean, crisp, waterfall, before she hopped into the cool water to wash off all the sweat on her scales. The water lapping against her body on such a hot day felt incredible, so much that she almost didn't want to leave. Even as she left the stream, Sparkle made sure that her canteen was fully filled with water before she set off again. 

As she resumed her search for the location she had in sight, Sparkle was promptly reminded by a pressure on her bladder, reminded that it had also been hours since she took her morning pee. She was by no means desperate - it was just a tiny prick that she could easily put aside for now. But even though the urge was relatively minor, Sparkle knew that the amount of water she had consumed would soon make her need known. She might as well take a leak now when she had the chance. She made a tiny mark on the large pink tree beside the path, just so she wouldn't forget that she came this way, and walked towards a huge pile of rocks that would guarantee her some privacy. 

Just as the Wildclaw got ready to squat down, a glint to the east of the forest landscape caught her eye. Intrigued, Sparkle forgot about relieving herself for a moment, flying over to the source of the light to investigate, gasping when she saw that it was a small shard of glass, and that there were many more leading to the exact place she was looking for. She couldn't believe it at first, but as she followed the trail of shimmering glass, she was led directly to the ruins that she had been searching all morning. 

Delighted, Sparkle excitedly grabbed her belongings and made a mad dash for the abandoned site, completely forgetting about her emptying her bladder due being caught in the thrill of a successful discovery.

* * *

Time passed by in a blur as Sparkle took her time exploring the ruins, going deeper and deeper into the ancient structure that she assumed once stood proud and tall. Aside from the huge glass statue at the entrance that was still mostly intact (and the source of the glass shards that led her there), the building was made almost entirely out of marble, and very so often she would find collapsed pillars inscribed with runes, some of them still glowing faintly in the light. The Wildclaw wasn't well-versed in magic - but she could clearly see that some of them were records of possibly powerful spells. All of these details were eagerly scribbled into Sparkle's notes, which grew longer as she further explored the site. Even though most of the ceiling had already fell off, the spires and pillars that still remained provided excellent shade against the sun, which encouraged her to stay there even longer. 

It was only at one point when she felt a sudden stabbing urge under her belly that she finally pulled back to take a breath from all the inspecting and note-taking she had been doing. Only then Sparkle realized, too late, that she had forgotten to take a bathroom break entirely due to the exhilaration that came when she first found the ruins. And by the time she acknowledged this need, the pressure in her bladder had increased by such a huge amount that it was no longer possible for her to walk normally, instead shuffling her talons along and occasionally flicking her tail to distract herself from the growing desperation.

Sparkle, being the overly curious explorer she is, had tried to push down this need as best as she can, still in favor of exploring further, but after about 10 more minutes of holding it, she could no longer resist the urge to dance in place and hold herself with her front claws. In fact, she was just in the middle of squatting down to look at a fallen relic, but stopped immediately with her front claws on her crotch as a sharp pang shot through her bladder, telling her that she would instantly lose control if she ever bent the lower half of her body. She was surprised and dismayed that the urge had gotten so bad without her noticing, but logic told her that she could no longer ignore it entirely, no matter how much she still wanted to go forward. 

She really shouldn't have drank that much water.

Shaking her head, Sparkle turned back the way she came, giving one last longing look at the hallways that beckoned to her. She started making her way out, but she couldn't walk for more than a few seconds without having to squirm and keep her grip on herself tightly. There was technically no roof to stop her from flying out and granting her a quick way into the woods, but she knew there was no way she could use her wings when the force of gravity was all it took for her to lose control.

"Oh Gladekeeper... I gotta pee so bad." Sparkle muttered her deity's name to herself, wincing with every step she took. The disappointment of her exploration cut short was no longer on the forefront of her mind, when all she could do now was trying to hold an ocean inside her that was bursting to get out. She was starting to worry that she might not even make it out in time before her body succumbed to its need. 

Sparkle's job had naturally made her someone with little inhibitions when it came to relieving herself outside. If she was simply walking through the forest right now, she would have already taken cover behind a bush, trees, or large rocks like she was planning to do earlier and let everything go. Privacy was hardly a concern, as she would typically not encounter anyone in her various expeditions anyway. Right now however wasn't the case - she was in a place so ancient that it could be considered sacred. The Wildclaw had made it her personal goal to not damage anything in her explorations - sure, she'll examine them and more often than not lay a claw on them, but she has always been careful to preserve everything, be it an artifact or a place like these ruins, in its original condition. Taking a leak in such a place right now was completely out of the question - there was no way Sparkle would stain its once glorious marble floors with something as vile as her urine.

That was the only thought that was keeping the desperate Wildclaw from hiding behind some rubble and unleashing the contents of her bladder. It was only through sheer force of will that she was able to keep herself from spilling even one drop. Her walk had now been reduced to somewhat of a waddle, as she dragged her tail along behind her. She was really, really hoping to see the exit soon - even if she knew she still had a long way to go, judging by the speed she was going.

Fate didn't seem to go in the poor dragon's favor, though. Sparkle's mind was too distracted, too preoccupied with keeping her bladder in check, that she didn't realize that she had taken too many wrong turns until she was hopelessly lost. Her heart sank as she finally saw that she wasn't going the right way; she knew that there was no way she could ever make it to the entrance before she was forced to defile the sacred grounds. 

She almost thought of emptying her water canteen so that she could use that, even if she was reluctant to waste so much of clean water, and the fact that she doubted it was enough to hold all of the pee that she was sure to produce. It seemed like she had no other options, though. Sighing with defeat, the Wildclaw started to open the bottle...

"Oh, finally! This should be a good place."

Sparkle was almost startled into wetting herself when a sudden voice caught her off guard. She pressed her claws firmly against her crotch again, tears gathering at her eyes from all the effort used to hold everything back. When she was sure that she felt steady again, her eyes opened and looked upwards to scan for the source of the voice. It didn't take her too long to find it.

A female Fae, with dark green speckled scales and a bright pink underbelly was flying towards the pillar she was standing beside. The other dragon didn't seem to notice her, her large pink eyes seemingly looking for something else, but finally landing on the pillar that Sparkle was currently at. She seemed to give a satisfied smile before approaching it. The Wildclaw froze, afraid that she had been discovered in such a humiliating position, but the green dragon simply came closer until her claws were scaling the pillar, her tail wrapping around the solid marble. 

"Alright, here we go..." The dragoness seemed to say to herself. Sparkle briefly wondered what she was doing, before a sudden splash of liquid beside her almost made her lose control again. 

_Wait... golden liquid? And it's coming down from the pillar...?_

The cyan dragoness looked from the puddle that was quickly gathering at the base of the structure to the small dragon that was perched high above it, now with her eyes closed and a satisfied smile on her face, and instantly put two and two together. _Oh_. Her face turned bright red as she realized the Fae was peeing while attached to the pillar. 

Seeing another dragon so openly relieving herself in front of her drove her bladder to a whole new level of insane. Sparkle whimpered under the sudden wave of intense desperation that came from the visual stimulation of seeing flowing liquid. That sound was apparently enough to catch the attention of the dragon above, who had only noticed the Wildclaw's presence just then. 

"Hey, you might wanna watch out!" 

The sound of the dragon's voice now so obviously directed at her made her freeze up again, looking up with a still red face to see a curious expression written on the Fae's own. She didn't even seem to be mad or particularly embarrassed about the fact that Sparkle was watching her relieve herself - but then again, her method of doing so did cover every part of her privates and made the source of her golden stream invisible. 

"My name is Melon, by the way. I didn't know you were there. I would have chose a different pillar if I did!" She continued to talk, chuckling as if this was a humorous situation instead of a terribly mortifying one for Sparkle. Her pee had turned from a light trickle to a miniature river flowing down the smooth marble, showing the full extent of her desperation before this. "But I really, really had to go, and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to step in the puddle. Watch out for your left claw!"

The Wildclaw could barely move, only inching her foot away from the rapidly growing puddle on her left. She wanted to say something, to tell the Fae it was wrong to be tainting the ruins like that, to ask why was she even peeing in such a weird way to begin with, but she found out that her brain couldn't care less about it right now, when she was so close to doing the same herself. 

Seemingly noticing her predicament, the dragoness spoke again.

"Do you need to pee too?" Again, she was incredibly direct. "Look, I don't know how Wildclaws do it - or heck, how any other non-Fae dragon does it - but I know you probably don't like having an audience and all that. But you look like you really need to go - no offense, just go ahead! I promise I won't look."

At this point, Sparkle saw no point in hiding anymore. She started openly holding herself and dancing in place, letting out pained whimpers. "I-I can't go here... it'll destroy... mmph.. this place..." she managed a response. 

"You'll destroy your bladder if you keep on waiting! If you don't want to do it on the floor, go to the corridor on the right and use that chest there. It's definitely big enough to hold everything." 

The Wildclaw moved quickly. Melon hadn't lied - the moment she ran into the corridor, a huge wooden chest, presumably used to hold treasure before this, was present, leaning against the wall. It had long since been open - and it was void of any contents. It was rather tall and deep, definitely enough to contain the ocean inside her bladder. No one would miss it, or any of the liquid that Sparkle was going to fill it with. It was definitely better than ruining the marble walls or floor of the place (Sparkle pointedly ignored that the Fae had just done that in front of her).

Not wasting anymore time, she used her last burst of energy to scramble over to the chest. Sparkle didn't bother to turn around and sit - she could already feel the urine forcing its way out the moment she broke into a run. Instead, she flapped her wings, spreading her legs to reveal her privates, the only part of her body that wasn't covered with her cyan scales, and aligned herself properly with the chest's opening before straddling it. 

"Please, don't look," was all she said to the Fae, before she finally opened the floodgates.

The moment that all her restraints were gone, the ocean inside her broke free immediately. Unlike the other green dragoness, Sparkle's golden, robust stream had no gradual buildup, spraying out like water from a broken faucet. Her urine made a loud splattering sound as it came into contact with the wood surface of the chest, but that didn't last long as it was quickly filled up, eventually turning into the sound of water splashing against water instead. 

Sparkle didn't care if the Fae could hear her - heck, she wouldn't even care if she did peek on her, after all, she had done the same anyway, it was only fair. The Wildclaw let out a loud moan of relief, which turned into a long sigh with her tongue hanging out from the sheer pleasure she was feeling. She was aware that her current position hid nothing, giving anyone who looked at her a full view of her soft pink flower that was shooting out a golden torrent of pee, but the overwhelming sense of relief had completely drowned out her common sense. Occasionally, a few stray drops of pee would rebound and hit her scales, but she paid them no mind. 

Seriously, it felt immensely good for the desperate cyan dragon, who had been holding it for way too long than her body could handle. Unbeknownst to her, the almost deafening sounds that she was making was affecting the still peeing Fae on the pillar. Melon winced at the sounds, not expecting that Sparkle had needed to go _that_ badly. Unlike the cyan dragon who was urinating freely into the chest, the way that she was relieving herself meant that there was no way for her to speed up the flow, causing it to escape her privates that were pressed up against the marble at a painfully slow rate. She was sure that her bladder hadn't been as full as the Wildclaw's, but given that she was still dying to go and the fact that her tank wasn't even half empty yet, the relatively slow release became almost torturous to the tiny dragon. Melon wished that she could somehow pee like the other dragon, wished that she could produce a strong flowing stream that would void her bladder quickly, but as silly as it sounded, she had only been taught one way of relieving herself ever since she was born, and didn't know how to do otherwise. Though, the sounds Sparkle was producing did stimulate her bladder to push just a little harder, and that did cause the trickle flowing down the marble to grow a little stronger, but not by much. 

Of course, the amount of pee that Melon could produce from her tiny bladder was nowhere close to the cyan dragon who was still very vocally relieving herself in the next corridor. Very soon, which is after about a minute or so, her bathroom break came to an end, and she managed to squeeze out a few more drops before the flow stopped completely. The small Fae let out a sigh of relief herself, and smiled as she kept to her promise and stayed out of sight as she waited for the Wildclaw to finish.

It had been at least 2 minutes, but Sparkle's stream did not slow down. The rather large chest was already over half-full, but she still seemed to be going at full blast. By now, she had regained some of her senses and was blushing furiously at the fact that she was so exposed. She looked back to see if the Fae had kept her promise, and was surprisingly pleased to find that she did, still clinging on to the pillar even if she seemed to have finished peeing herself. She smiled a little, thinking that perhaps stumbling into this dragoness was not so bad after all. If Melon hadn't told her about the existence of her now makeshift toilet, she might have been already wetting the floor. 

Despite her burning red face, Sparkle would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it. She had only vaguely remembered using an "actual" toilet a few times when she had stayed for longer periods of time in her old full-Wildclaw den. The only difference back then was that there were thin wooden walls and a door to give her privacy while she relieved herself into a hole dug deep into the dirt. Being an explorer meant that she had used countless of bushes, rocks and trees as her cover, and sometimes even bodies of water that she deemed too dirty to drink anyway. Peeing into a container, even an unconventional one like this, was a new experience, and it was strangely... fascinating to Sparkle, in a good way. If she could find any pots or vases that were not ancient enough to be of much worth, she might consider using them next time. 

Plus, relieving herself when she had an extra full bladder was always pleasurable in its own way. Most of the time it was unintended - there were many times where Sparkle had simply forgotten about the need until it was impossible to ignore like today, but sometimes she would give herself a little challenge and allow her tank to fill to the brim before she emptied it. She always felt more refreshed and invigorated after a long pee, and right now was clearly no exception. Sure, she was in a position where anyone could very clearly see what she was doing, but it wasn't like she was in the middle of the crowd or something, and it relieved some of the strain that she had to use while squatting. 

The chest was almost fully filled with the golden liquid she was expelling from her bladder, and her stream was only just now beginning to taper off, turning it into more of a light trickle. Sparkle cringed as she realized that her position would soon mean that her own delicate privates would come into contact with her own urine as its level continued to rise. No longer burdened by such a heavy pressure below her abdomen, she carefully used her wings to lift herself off the chest and kept herself hovering in midair, taking caution to ensure that her stream was still aimed towards the chest. By the time she had managed to fly, her pee was flowing down in a straight line, which made it easy for her to aim. 

For a brief moment, Sparkle was worried the chest wouldn't be enough to contain everything after all and it'll overflow, but just a few seconds after she thought so, her stream had stopped, leaving small drops of pee to fall down onto the golden surface. The Wildclaw grunted slightly and managed to push out one final jet of urine, but it was clear that her bladder was empty. After shaking off anything that might have been clinging onto her tender flesh, Sparkle finally let herself stand on her two hind legs again, looking down to examine what she had left behind. 

The feeling of embarrassment returned as she saw the once empty chest completely filled with her golden liquid. She could hardly believe that almost over two litres of the urine had belonged to her. Yet, she couldn't find it in herself to be upset - it was all over, and she still saw it as a victory as she had managed to avoid urinating on any of the precious marble. 

"I'm done," Sparkle called to the Fae who was still attached to the pillar she used as a toilet. Upon hearing her voice, Melon let go of the piece of marble and flew over to the Wildclaw before promptly landing in front of her. It seemed like she noted the almost overflowing chest as well, and again, she didn't hesitate to point that out.

"Wow, you weren't lying about really needing to go! When did you even last relieve yourself? How did your bladder hold all of that?" She asked, seemingly genuinely curious as she flew over to inspect that Sparkle had left behind. Despite her innocent tone that had no hint of mocking her, the cyan dragon still blushed and looked away.

"Well, since this morning... I just got too carried away." Instead of looking at her own mess, she decided to go over to inspect the Fae's. 

"You seem to have left a pretty generous amount behind as well," she commented, looking down at the rather large yellow puddle that had gathered at the base of the pillar, and the numerous wet trails on the pillar itself. Sparkle winced at the damage done. Too bad she hadn't seen Melon before she she started peeing, or else she could have warned her earlier. She doubted the chest was big enough for both of them, though. 

"Oh yeah! You have no idea. I was pretty sure I was about to burst back then! It's not my fault this place is _so_ interesting, I mean come on, there's still so much I haven't seen of it!" The green dragon said excitedly as she flew round the corner to meet with Sparkle again. Melon, as a Fae, was so much smaller than Sparkle, and she had to look down slightly to see her face. Her pink eyes showed her Arcane origins, and it was filled with endless curiosity and wonder, and no hints of embarrassment. It was almost like this was a common thing for her to do. 

"So, you were exploring as well?" 

"Yep! In fact, that's basically what I do on a daily basis," Melon declared somewhat proudly. 

The Wildclaw's eyes lit up. "Really? Me too!" Stumbling upon another fellow explorer was a very rare occurrence, and it certainly surprised her that she happened to have company in these abandoned ruins. 

"Oh Arcanist, that is _amazing_! It's so nice to meet you!" The tiny dragon happily exclaimed, flying in midair so she could shake Sparkle's own claw while looking at her at eye-level. "I haven't got your name, though!"

"Sparkle. It's nice to meet you too, Melon," she smiled down at her newfound friend... then grimaced as she caught sight of the puddle at the corner of her eye. "Although I can't say I didn't wish we had met in... drier circumstances."

"Oh, about that, I just remembered!" With those words, the Fae waved her right claw at the defiled pillar, her palm glowing with pink energy for a second, and Sparkle watched with her mouth open as the puddle and all the urine trails vanished before her eyes. 

"You- you could do that?" She managed to say when she regained her ability to speak.

"Of course! Perks of being an Arcane dragon, I guess." Melon simply smiled and shrugged. She then turned to the corridor the chest had been in, and in a second the chest was empty again. No one would suspect that Sparkle had peed into it just a few moments ago.

"Why didn't you just tell me earlier?!" If she had known a little magic would have cleaned anything up anyway, she would have let it all go on the nearest wall she was standing by. 

The Fae seemed a little startled in the sudden change of tone. "Well, I didn't want to keep you waiting. I was going to explain that even if you did end up peeing on the floor, it wouldn't have been a problem, but you were already so desperate and I thought you wouldn't be comfortable with it. Sorry," she finished a little ruefully as her frills drooped slightly.

Sparkle was in no way an expert at understanding Fae frills and what they meant, but she could clearly tell Melon was a little upset. She hadn't seen many of her kind before, and she found her to be quite cute, actually. Not being able to stay mad at her, she simply reached down and gently patted her head. 

"It's okay. I'm not angry or anything, like you said, I was surprised." She offered the tiny dragon a smile, and the Fae too smiled brightly in return. 

"Well, I'm glad we got that out of the way! I still want to explore, you see, and you should totally see that old library back there, it's amazing!"

While her curiosity was practically begging her to instantly ask about the ancient site, there was one more burning question that she wanted to ask. "I'd like to see that very much, actually, but I need to ask you something first, if you don't mind." 

"Sure, what do you need to know?" Melon responded enthusiastically. 

"Um... why were you... you know, doing your business by clinging onto the pillar? I've never seen any other dragon do that." 

"Oh, that's just how Faes pee, silly! At least that's how they do where I came from." 

"They do?" Sparkle asked curiously. 

"Yeah. We live in nests built on trees, after all, so we don't really think too much about where we consider our toilet, as long as it doesn't go on another dragon, or anyone's food for that matter." She explained. "You see, female Faes are taught since young to simply cling onto a tree trunk or branch whenever they need to pee. There's something in our urine that strengthens the entire tree, which is good for keeping our home steady, so there! Two birds with one stone. We water our home when we relieve ourselves, and it's convenient!"

"And what about male Faes?"

"Well, they have to get out of the lair and water the roots. At least, that's what I was told," Melon shrugged nonchalantly.

"Like... they just... go on the tree you are living in? Can't everyone see them?" Sparkle asked, her face hot with embarrassment. 

The Fae remained unfazed, though. "It's not a big deal. We have a rule where females and males must always use separate trees, or bushes, or whatever. Other than that we're not strict about it. Some of them are more skittish but they get used to it eventually. Kind of like you!" That last remark made the Wildclaw blush even more.

"H-hey, don't tease me like that! I was used to having privacy," she defended. "Also, why were you peeing like that just now? That wasn't a tree." She gestured to the pillar.

"It's kind of a habit," Melon scratched behind her head. "When you've done something your whole life, it's pretty hard to not do it. We associate the feeling of twining ourselves around something with emptying our bladder. It makes it easier for us to go. So... I don't really know how to do it other ways, if that makes sense." She finished, a little sheepishly.

"Oh." Sparkle felt a tiny stab of... pity. "That sounds a little inconvenient." 

"You have no idea! I'm pretty sure clinging onto something must be what makes us pee so slowly. Not gonna lie, hearing you just let everything go instantly was kind of painful. I wish I could do that, it must feel so good." 

"Yeah, it did," The cyan dragon replied, realising that what her newfound companion said made a lot of sense. "I'm sorry."

"Nah, don't be! You wouldn't have known that." The Fae smiled, her voice ever so cheerful, and Sparkle couldn't help but smile back.

"So... you wanted to show me the library, right?"

"Oh, yeah! I have a lot more things to show you as well." Melon said excitedly, then looked at Sparkle a little shyly before adding, "If you don't mind."

The Wildclaw smiled, finding the other dragon's natural cuteness warming her soul a little. "Of course I don't. Come on." 

As the two made their way over, Melon suddenly spoke: "Hey, Sparkle?"

"Hmm?"

"If we get the chance next time, can you... erm... you know, teach me how you pee?"

That caught her off guard. "W-wha?" Sparkle immediately fumbled with her words, her face turning red again.

"I mean, it's okay if you don't feel comfortable with it! I understand." The Fae replied quickly, then added with a small sigh, "I just really want to know how to do it in a different way, after you told me it feels so good... and just in case I need to go and can't find anything to cling onto."

Somehow, Sparkle couldn't bring herself to say no, no matter how embarrassing the request was. 

"It's okay, Melon. I'll show you next time," she smiled down reassuringly at the small dragon, who instantly beamed back. 

"Really? Oh my Arcanist, thank you so much!" The tiny dragoness literally hopped towards Sparkle, wrapping her arms around her for a hug, and she reciprocated the gesture by holding the Fae gently with her front claws. Even as they broke apart, Sparkle found herself happier than before with a new traveling companion by her side.

"Now let's go! I can't wait to tell you about everything!"

The Wildclaw chuckled lightly to herself, before following after the energetic dragon. "Coming!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, this is my headcanon of how Faes pee. I'm weird, but if I wasn't, this story probably wouldn't exist. Can't resist adding a cute moment or two there, Fae/Wildclaw couples are usually my favorite to write about. I personally liked this one more than A Moment Of Peace, but let me know your thoughts :)
> 
> Feel free to request other breeds/possible scenarios in the comments! I might just take them into account :)


End file.
